What If?
by Dancingqueen4Life
Summary: What if James' parents had still been alive when he and Lily died? What if they'd stayed in hiding longer, long enough to give Harry twin sisters? What if Sirius hadn't gone to Azkaban, but had raised Harry and his sisters instead? What if Dumbledore had killed Voldemort? And what if Harry's scar was just a scar, and not cursed? Would life be normal for Harry Potter? Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own any of this. All recognizable characters are because of JKR and her awesomeness. Please R&R!

Elizabeth Potter heard a thumping on her front door. She got out of bed, and grabbed her wand. It was near three in the morning, and she knew that whoever it was, they weren't here for a social visit. He husband grumbled something next to her, and she shushed him, saying that she'd go see who it was.

She made her way cautiously down the two flights of stairs, and then to the front of the house. Emily, one of the house elves came up to her,

"Would mistress like me to answer the door?"  
"No, thank you Emily. You can go back to sleep."

Emily nodded, bowed, and left the room. Elizabeth continued her way to the door. She opened it carefully, with her wand pointed at whoever was on the other side of the door.

"Who are you?"  
"My name is Albus Dumbledore."  
"Prove it."  
"Your son is James Potter, he has no middle name. You were older when he was born, and had thoroughly given up on having children when you found out you were pregnant. He married Lily Evans, now Potter, and they have three children, Harry James Potter, Eliza Nicole Potter, and Elaina Ruth Potter. Now prove that you are Elizabeth Potter."  
"Very well. My son is James Potter; you are headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and you were the one who had to deal with my son, and his best friends, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, when they got in trouble. On one such occasion, Sirius Black wanted to make his feelings toward his family clear, and so sent home a toilet seat. As I was serving as his guardian, I was notified of this, and after having a laugh with you, told him he wasn't allowed to fly for two weeks. Now what's this about?"  
"Might I come in?"  
"Oh, yes, of course."

Dumbledore entered the house, and Elizabeth led him to the parlor.

"Before I say anything, I suggest you wake your husband, he'll want to hear this, and I'd rather not say it more times than necessary."

Elizabeth nodded, and summoned Emily back, and asked that Master Potter be woken and brought to the parlor. When he arrived, they both looked at Dumbledore.

Dumbledore sighed, before continuing

"I regret to inform you that earlier this evening, Voldemort discovered the location of your son, James Potter, along with his wife, and their children."  
Elizabeth had started shaking her head, knowing what was coming. Charles held her hand tightly, to keep himself from lashing out at Dumbledore

"Both Lily and James fought bravely, and very well, but they were no match for Voldemort. They were killed"  
Here, Elizabeth's sobs erupted from her, and Dumbledore had to pause a moment. Elizabeth had turned her face into her husband's chest, sobbing for the loss of her son and daughter-in-law, and her gorgeous grandbabies.

"However, Lily gave her life to save her children, and in doing so, prevented Voldemort from killing Harry, or his sisters."

At this, Elizabeth looked up

"You mean,"  
"All three of your grandchildren are alive, and Hagrid is bringing them shortly. I would have gone for them, but I couldn't bear to be there, not so soon. But I've had Minerva take care of the bodies, so you'll be able to have a funeral."

Elizabeth began to sob once more.

"How?"  
Charles hadn't spoken a word thus far, and so both Dumbledore and his wife were caught off-guard by his question.

"Pardon?"  
"How did he know where they were? I thought you had some kind of magic protecting them."  
"I did, but the magic required putting their faith in only one person, and sadly, they chose the wrong person."  
"Who did they choose?"  
"Sirius Black."

Elizabeth jumped up from her place on the couch

"NO! He would NEVER do that to Lily and James! Or the children, he loved them like they were his own! HE WOULDN'T DO IT!"

Charles convinced his wife to sit back down, and looked back to Dumbledore.

"I quite agree with you, however, I have been unable to contact Sirius tonight. I've left him messages to come to your house immediately."

The Potters nodded, and suddenly, Dumbledore smiled at them.

"There is some good news. Voldemort has disappeared. After he tried to kill your grandchildren, he disappeared."

Elizabeth was about to respond when she heard a low rumbling sound coming from outside. All three adults stood, and walked to the front yard, where a motorcycle was just landing.

Hagrid stepped carefully off the bike, before walking over to Dumbledore. AS he drew closer, Elizabeth and Charles were able to see him carrying what looked like a sidecar. When she peered inside, Elizabeth was elated to see her three grandchildren sleeping soundly.

Elizabeth picked up Harry, while Charles picked up Elizabeth and Elaina. They went inside briefly to put the kids to bed, and returned outside.

"Your grandchildren will, of course, live with you, until Sirius Black is cleared."

"Until I'm cleared of what?"  
All four people turned in the direction of the voice, and were very glad indeed to see Sirius Black standing before them.

"Where are my godchildren?"  
"First, Sirius, we must talk."  
"No. First, I _will _see my godchildren."

Elizabeth and Charles agreed, and led him to the room they had put the children in. When they walked in, Harry was awake, and upon seeing Sirius, he broke into a rather large grin.

"Pa foot." He declared.

"Hey, Buddy. Can I get a hug?"  
Harry nodded, and Sirius lifted him out of the bed. His godson gave him a rather large hug, which Sirius returned. After a few moments, Sirius placed him down, with strict instructions to remain in the room, unless his sisters woke up.

He returned downstairs, where he found Dumbledore, Elizabeth, and Charles waiting for him. Along with a very angry looking Remus.

"Explain. Now." Remus spit at him.

"Alright." Sirius sighed, and he began his story.

"We switched secret keepers. James, Lily, and I decided that they would be far less likely to go after the one of us that couldn't really defend themselves. They were reluctant at first, but I convinced them. I thought it was working, until I got Dumbledore's message that something had happened, and I needed to come here."  
"So who was their secret keeper?"  
"Peter Pettigrew."

There was an outcry at this, but when he looked at his best friend, Remus knew him to be telling the truth.

"I think we should subject him to a veritaserum test."

"I'll gladly accept."

They agreed, and Dumbledore sent a patronus to Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad-eye Moody, telling them to come to Elizabeth and Charles Potter's house at once.

In the meantime, Remus went up to see the children. When he walked in, he saw Elaina looking at him, her beautiful green eyes wide with curiosity. She looked to have been crying, but she looked considerably happier when she saw Remus before her.

He walked over and picked her up, holding her close to his chest. A quick look at the bed told him that Harry and Eliza were sleeping. He walked over to a rocking chair, and sat with Elaina until Charles came to get him to come downstairs. Remus placed her back on the bed with a kiss to the forehead, and left the room.

When he returned, he was greeted by Kingsley and Mad-Eye, both of who looked quickly back to Sirius. Mad-Eye pulled a vial out of his cloak and handed it to Dumbledore. Dumbledore opened it and placed it in front of Sirius, and told him to drink.

Sirius was asked a series of questions, before it was determined that the veritaserum had taken effect. He was then told to recount how the secret keeper had been determined. What he said matched almost exactly with what he had said earlier, with a few added bits that hadn't seemed necessary earlier, such as him not having trusted Peter, but that James had convinced him that Peter was trustworthy.

Remus, Dumbledore, Elizabeth, Charles, and Kingsley were satisfied with this, but Mad-eye wasn't. Then again, Mad-eye hadn't been satisfied with anything for quite some time. He would however, testify that Sirius had taken a veritaserum test, as would Kingsley.

The two men were excused, and Dumbledore began to talk to the remaining members of the family about living arrangements.

"I want them to live with Sirius. He's their godfather, and I know he'll take care of them. Just promise you'll bring them around to visit once in a while, ok?"  
"Of, of course, I wouldn't dream of keeping them from you."

Elizabeth smiled in thanks, and gave Remus and Sirius a hug.

"You'll both stay here until after the funeral, won't you?"  
"You know I will Elizabeth, I wouldn't dream of separating them from you until afterwards."  
"You know I would Elizabeth, but I'll have to leave for a few days for the full moon."

Elizabeth and Charles nodded

"Would you prefer the services after the moon the Remus?"  
"That would be easiest for me, yes, but I realize that you may not want to wait so long to bury your son."  
"And our daughter-in-law." Elizabeth answered in a whisper. When she spoke again her voice was louder, "But I'd never bury my family if all their friends weren't in attendance. Is a week after the moon an ok time?"  
"Perfect."

Remus stood up, saying he had to leave to get some things in order, if he was going to be staying at the Potter's.


	2. Chapter 2

"Do we know about Lily's family?"  
"Her parents were both killed in a car wreck. And she doesn't talk to her sister much."  
"That's an understatement."  
"Sirius!"  
"I'm just saying. Lily's sister hates her! She never misses an opportunity to call her a freak, or James for that matter. Oh, wait, missed. She never missed an opportunity. Bloody hell, that's gonna be hard to get used to." Sirius had the beginnings of tears in his eyes, and excused himself from the table.

He walked up the stairs, and entered the room where his god-children were. Harry was awake again, so Sirius brought him over to the rocking chair.

Harry seemed to notice that Sirius was upset about something, and he reached his chubby little fist out to pat Sirius' face.

"Pa foot?"  
"Yeah buddy?"  
"Evey fing ok?"  
"It will be buddy."

Harry seemed to process that, and decided that he still didn't like the look on Padfoot's face. So Harry stood up on Sirius' lap, and leaned in very close to his godfather's face, before he quickly kissed Sirius' nose.

Sirius smiled, and a tear trickled out of the corner of his eye.

"No cry, Pa foot, no cry!"

"Ok, buddy. No crying. That goes for you too. Unless you get hurt, no crying. Ok?"  
"Ok Pa foot."

Sirius gave him a hug, before settling him back on his lap. When Elizabeth came in later to check on her grandchildren before going to sleep, she saw Sirius sitting in the rocking chair, with Harry on his lap. She smiled to herself, before closing the door and heading to her bedroom.

Sirius woke the next morning with a kink in his neck, and Harry still on his lap. A very _wet_ Harry that is. He was just going to call Lily or James to come change him, when he realized that the room he was in wasn't Harry's room. That's also when he remembered everything that had happened the night before. He changed Harry's nappy, fighting tears the entire time. When he was done, he put Harry back in bed with his sisters. A quick look at his watch told him it was only 5 in the morning. So Sirius changed into his dog form, and curled up on the foot of the bed the children were sleeping in.

When Charles checked in on his grandchildren 3 hours later, he was shocked and frightened to find the black dog at the foot of their bed, until he remembered what Sirius' animagus form was. Since all of the children were sleeping peacefully, he closed the door, and headed out for work.

Sirius woke sometime later, with someone laying on him, and another someone poking at his head, and yet _another_ someone pulling gently on his tail. He peeked one eye open, and found Harry staring into his eye.

"Pa foot! You 'wake!"

"Elaina looked up from where she was playing with his tail, and smiled brightly. Eliza rolled to look at him too

"Hi Pa Foot!"  
Sirius tried to wiggle free of his godchildren so he could change into his human form, but Elaina refused to let go of his tail. He decided instead to remain as a dog, and take the children down to breakfast. He bent down closer to the ground, so that Harry and Eliza could get on his back, and Elaina held on to his tail as he made his way carefully down the stairs, and into the kitchen.

He found Elizabeth in the kitchen, reading the paper. He woofed to get her attention, and when she looked at him, she couldn't help but smile. She came over and pulled Harry and Eliza off of him, and tried to get Elaina to let go of his tail, but the little girl refused.

Breakfast passed without too much incident, as did getting the children dressed. Sirius was finally able to return to his human form when they children went to take a nap.

"So were you a dog all night?"  
"Yeah. I still have an instinct to protect them, and it seems easier to do as Snuffles."

"Do you know how you're going to tell them?"  
"I haven't the foggiest."

Elizabeth dropped the subject after that, knowing that Sirius would come up with a plan.

Sirius did have a plan, and he started with Harry.

He went in to the three-year-old's room, where he was playing with toys.

"Hi Pa foot."  
"Hey Buddy. Can we talk for a little while?"  
Harry nodded, and Sirius pulled him onto his lap.

"How would you like to come live with me?"  
"Liza and Lainie too?"

"Of course."  
"Wha about mum and dad?"  
"I actually wanted to talk to you about your mummy and daddy. But I need you to be a brave boy for me, can you do that?"  
Harry nodded, knowing that this was serious.

"Your mummy and daddy went to sleep buddy. They went to sleep for a very long time, ok?"  
"When they wake up?"  
"They won't wake up. They went to a very special place. They can see you and your sisters from there. But you can't see them. But just because you can't seem them, doesn't mean they don't love you, ok?"  
Harry nodded again. "They never wake up?"  
"I'm afraid not buddy."  
"Wha the place called? Where they are, wha it called."  
"It's called Heaven buddy. And it's a beautiful place, and they're happy, but they miss you."  
"Ca I go visit?"  
"No, buddy, you can't. I'm sorry, but you can't. Nobody can visit. But you can help me."  
"How?"  
"Well, in a few days, we have to put them in their beds, where they'll be comfortable enough to sleep for a very long time. And we'll all be there for that, ok?"  
"O-tay."

"And after that, you and your sisters will come and live with me. And Moony can come over sometimes, and you can visit your grandparents. Would you like that? Do you want to come live with me?"  
"Yeah!"

Sirius smiled, and kissed the top of Harry's head.

Next, he went to tell the twins. They didn't understand as well as their brother had, but Sirius had been expecting that. Although they did understand that they were going to live with him forever, and they were very happy about that.

Sirius took the three of them out to the backyard, to give Elizabeth some time to plan the funerals.

Remus met him out back an hour later, and the two of them chased the kids until Elizabeth called them in for dinner. They passed the rest of the night in high spirits, and once again, when the children went to sleep, Sirius slept at the foot of their bed.

**A/N: Sorry for this being slightly depressing. I promise it'll pick up soon, just stick with it! Remember to R&R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

The day of the funerals finally arrived, and nobody was in any mood to have people over. It was going to be a small ceremony, since Lily and James had outlived many of their friends. Mainly, it would be members of the order, their family, and any friends that were left. The surprise guest was Lily's sister, Petunia. She sat in the back, and left after being introduced to her nieces and nephew.

"I can see why her and Lily didn't get along."

"Wotcher, Sirius."

Sirius turned around to find his favorite cousin, Andromeda, standing behind him, with her husband Ted, and their daughter, Nymphadora.

Harry giggled as Tonks changed her hair to match his, and her mother scolded her

"Really, Nymphadora, 17 is too old to be playing such games."  
"Tonks, mum. And it's making the baby smile."  
"I not baby. Liza and Lainie baby."

Tonks laughed at Harry, and scooped him up in her arms. He grabbed at her hair, and she changed the color to amuse him, along with different noses.

Sirius looked on affectionately.

"So, Nymphie, are you done at school yet?"  
"I would be hexing you if I weren't hold this child, you know that right?" Her statement was made even more terrifying by the fact that she said it with a smile on her face as she continued playing with Harry. "And I'm in my last year."

Sirius continued watching her, and realized that Harry hadn't laughed so much in a few days.

"Would you be willing to babysit, after you graduate?"  
"Are you kidding? Of course I would!"

Elizabeth was calling him from the house, so Sirius left Harry with his cousin, and went to see how he could help. Lainie had managed to get some sort of food in her hair, and Elizabeth needed Sirius to give her a bath. Sirius took her upstairs, and in minutes, both were soaked.

"I guess that's what happens when you get in a water fight, isn't it?"  
"Yeah!"  
Sirius scooped her up, and put her into a nice pink dress, and carried her back outside. Everyone began cooing over the children, until it was time to leave. Everyone hugged, and Sirius returned to the house to give Liza and Harry their baths, since Lainie had already had hers.

When they were done, he put them in bed, and Snuffles curled up at the end of their bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:** I know the ending is kind of strange, but i wrote it because it's the last bit- maybe- from Elizabeth/Charles' point of view. There is still plenty more to the story.

Time sped by, and Sirius, Harry, Liza and Lainie moved out of Elizabeth and Charles' house a week after the funerals. They lived in one of the many Black Family homes. It was a lovely house, and fairly large too, which Sirius thought would be good as the children grew up.

On the bottom floor, was the formal sitting room, two dining rooms, a kitchen, and the only room a person could apparate into, as well as a fireplace for flooing.

On the second floor were a master bedroom, an informal sitting room, and six bedrooms.

The third floor had more bedrooms, as well as a library that was two stories high, and at the very top was a circular room that looked over the property.

Outside was just as spectacular. There was plenty of room for them to play in, there was a jungle gym, a swing set, a sand box, and on their first day, Sirius had constructed a tree house for each child, and they were all connected to each other by rope bridges. There was also a lake, and, Sirius' favorite, a Quidditch pitch.

There were house elves too, which made everything easier for Sirius. The house had belonged to his favorite uncle, and so the house elves like him very much, and they loved the children. One house elf, named Lacey, decided that she was the one in charge of waking up when one of the children started crying in the middle of the night, and she told Sirius that if anything was important, she would come straight to him.

The children spent everyday playing in the yard or in their playroom, which had been converted from an extra bedroom, which connected Harry's room with Liza and Lainie's room. Sirius had decided that when they got older, they could have their own rooms of they wanted, but he would wait for them to request a change before he tried to separate them.

Sirius had gotten portraits of Lily and James made, but had waited to hang them up, fearing that it would confuse the children. He talked to the Lily and James in the portraits, and they had all agreed that when the girls turned 5, he would be able to put them up.

About a year after they moved into the house, Sirius was tickling Harry, when it happened

"Daddy, stop it!"

Harry's comment had stopped Sirius cold.

"Buddy, remember, I'm not your daddy. I'm your godfather."

Harry nodded, and went back to playing with his toys.

Sirius had gone upstairs, to where he kept the portraits of Lily and James, and had told them what had happened.

"I figured it would happen eventually, they're all so young. It doesn't bother me Pads, in fact, I'm glad he has someone to call daddy."  
Lily nodded in agreement, and Sirius had decided that it was ok, and that it would happen eventually.

When he went back to the playroom, Harry went up to him and gave him a hug.

"I sorry Pa foot. I didn't mean to make you cry."  
"It's ok buddy. If you want to call me daddy, you can, but you don't have to. I was just surprised is all. I wasn't upset."

Harry nodded, and went back to playing with his toys.

The twins woke from their naps, and Sirius was glad to see that neither had wet their beds. He had begun toilet training them, and they had responded very well.

As the months progressed, Harry wasn't the only one calling Sirius Daddy. It took him a while, but he had gotten used to it. He decided to bring the portraits out early; even tough the twins had only just turned 4. But he made it very clear to James and Lily that if they began to criticize his parenting, that he was taking the portraits down, and they both agreed that it was only fair.

The children were happy to know what their parents looked like, and even though they knew whom their daddy really was, they continued to call Sirius daddy.

Remus had taken to coming by frequently, and had been ecstatic to learn that the portraits had been put up, and he spent hours talking to Lily and James.

The months and years continued to speed by, and before Sirius could process what was happening, Harry had turned eight, and Liza and Lainie were almost 7. They still called Sirius 'Daddy' even though they knew he wasn't their dad, and neither of their parents minded. Tonks had made herself a major part of their lives, for which Sirius was grateful, because it meant he could actually go to work. He became an auror, but since Kingsley was his boss, he was able to minimize the number of missions that took him away from his kids.

He had begun to regard them as _his _children a few months after they had moved, and it made everything easier.

Sirius was working on paperwork one evening, when Charles came to his office.

Charles told him that Elizabeth was ill, and wanted to see her grandchildren. Sirius agreed, and flooed home to get the children, and headed over to the Potter's house.

When they arrived, it was just in time for each child to have a few minutes alone with their grandmother. She told them how much she loved each of them, and how proud she was of them. Harry was the last to go in

"Grandma?"  
"Yes dear?"  
"Are you going to go to Heaven too? Like my mum and dad?"  
"Yes dear, I will be."  
"Ok. Can you pass along a message for me please?"  
"I can certainly do my best, but you'll have to fulfill a promise to me as well, deal?"  
"I'll try."  
"That's all I ask. Now what can I help you with?"  
"Can you tell my mum and dad that we're all fine? We miss them still, but we're doing all right. I talk to their portraits, but I don't think the messages actually get to them."  
"Alright, that seems easy enough."  
"Thank you. What did you want me to do?"  
"I want you to promise me that you'll always try to do your best. Even if you fail sometimes, I want you to always do your best."  
"Ok. I can do that."  
"I also want you to protect your sisters. You've done a great job so far, but I don't ever want you to stop. It's your job as their big brother to make sure that they're always ok. Do whatever you can to keep them safe and happy, and I swear to you, if you ever disappoint them, or make them cry- and not just because you took their toys- I _will_ haunt you."  
"Ok, grandma. I'll do my best."

Elizabeth nodded, smiled, and kissed the top of Harry's head. He threw his arms around her, and hugged her tightly.

"I would beg you to live, but that's not fair, so instead, please pass my message along to my mum and dad. And I'll make sure that we don't miss you so much that we stop living. I know you hate when we do that."  
"You're a wonderful boy, Harry James Potter. And I'm so proud of you."

As soon as Elizabeth finished these words, she closed her eyes, and would never re-open them.

Harry left, and told his grandfather what happened. His grandfather hugged him, and went to call the healers to remove her body.

Harry went over to Sirius, Liza, and Lainie, and gave them all a hug. When he was hugging Sirius, his godfather whispered into his ear

"It's ok for you to cry, you know."  
"I know. But I want to wait until they're not around."  
Sirius nodded, and when Charles returned, the family bid him farewell. Sirius had offered to stay, but Charles had said he wanted to be alone with his wife for a few moments. The children hugged and kissed their grandfather, and they were off.

Two days later, Charles Potter died of a broken heart. He loved his grandchildren, but he wanted desperately to be with his wife and son again.

When Charles got to Heaven, he saw his wife waiting for him. They embraced, and together they wen tin search of their son and their daughter-in-law.

When they found James and Lily, there were tears all around, before Elizabeth remembered that she had a message to deliver.

When she concluded the message from Harry, Lily had tears streaming down her face as she embraced Elizabeth.

The family hugged, before the two couples went their separate ways. They were going to see each other again, but they needed some time apart.

When Elizabeth and Charles turned around one last time, she caught sight of her son and daughter, and saw them, as they had been when they first started dating, they were young, happy, and carefree. They laughed with each other, and James pulled her in for a kiss. Elizabeth turned back to her husband in order to give her son some privacy.

Elizabeth and Charles decided that they were going to wait for their grandchildren to meet them.

They would end up sitting on the bench for well over 100 years, but it was all worth it when they saw their grandchildren arrive with their families.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please R&R!**

The funerals came and went, and Sirius and the children were managing as well as could be expected. They all felt that they had been left alone, and Sirius began to doubt that he could care for the children on his own.

While Sirius worked, Remus or Tonks would come over to watch the kids, and Sirius was quite convinced that if he hadn't had those two, he wouldn't have been able to manage in the slightest.

Remus was their main babysitter, and thy liked him well enough. But on and around full moons, Tonks would take over. And on the night of a full moon, she spent the night while Sirius was helping Remus through his transformations.

The kids all knew about Remus' 'fury little problem' and they didn't care in the slightest. They loved him, and they knew that he suffered, and they hated that he had to suffer, but whenever he came over after a full moon, he would run around with them.

The years passed, and eventually, Harry turned 11. Sirius threw a large party, and invited all the members of the Order, along with Harry's friend Ron Weasley, and Ron's family.

The morning of Harry's birthday, he sat looking out of a window. Liza and Lainie kept asking what was wrong, and his only response was "It isn't here yet."

Sirius knew what he was waiting for, and he also knew that Harry was worried it wouldn't come. Sirius thought that there was no way Harry's letter wouldn't come, because he'd been there when Harry had done accidental magic. But he figured he should let his son figure it out, rather than tell him.

At around 10:30, Harry caught sight of a large barn owl flying towards the house. The owl made it inside, and deposited Harry's letter before turning and flying out.

Sirius was in the kitchen, helping the elves prepare the food for the party when Harry ran into the kitchen

"I GOT IN, I GOT IN, I GOT IN!"  
"Great job Harry! Although, I always knew you would."  
"Congratulations, Master Harry!" Squeaked Lacey.

The rest of the elves muttered their congratulations, and went back to work.

"When can we get my supplies?"  
"We'll go tomorrow. I have the day off, and we can make a real adventure out of it, ok?"  
"Ok!"

The hours until the party came and went, and soon Harry was surrounded by his friends and family, not to mention the presents. As soon as Ron had arrived, Harry ran up to him and his family and proclaimed the good news that he had gotten into Hogwarts. Mrs. Weasley smiled at him, as did the rest of the Weasley clan. Fred leaned down to him and whispered

"Just don't end up in Slytherin."

While his mother scolded him, Harry smiled

"Don't worry, Sirius said he'd kick me out if I ended up there."

The Weasley family left Ron with Harry, and went to find Sirius and the rest of the adults.

Dinner was wonderful; Lacey had made his favorite, steak and kidney pie. She had also made him a cake in the shape of a snitch.

By the time the meal was over, there was absolutely no food left over.

"Presents!" Sirius declared, and Harry went to sit on the patio, as friends and family crowded around.

He got a book about Quidditch from Remus, A jumper with a large 'H' on it from the Weasleys, along with some sweets. Dumbledore had given him few pairs of socks, saying that as long as Harry's feet wee warm, he'd have one less thing to worry about. Many of the Aurors had pitched in, and gotten him a broomstick, the new Nimbus 2000.

"We know 1st years can't have brooms, but this way, you'll have it for next year." Kingsley said with a wink.

Tonks' present was next, and she gave him some stuffed animals. At first, he was annoyed, thinking that stuffed animals were for babies, until he noticed that they were a stuffed stag, black dog, and wolf. Sirius caught Tonks' eye, and smiled at her.

Liza and Lainie were next, and they had gotten their brother many sweets, and they had each made their own card for him. Harry loved the cards, and gave each of his sisters a tight hug.

Sirius was the last to give Harry his present, and when Harry opened it, he found a scrapbook with pictures of his parents. The pictures started when they were still in school, and went through their lives, until their wedding day.

When Harry looked up to thank Sirius, he found that his godfather had another package held out to him. Harry took it and opened it, to find another scrapbook, this one starting right before Harry was born, to a few days before they died.

Before Harry even had a chance to look up again, Remus was giving him one final package, another book that showed Harry and his family after his parents had been killed. There were pictures of the three of them with Sirius, Remus, and their grandparents. Someone had also gotten a picture of the first time Tonks and Harry met, and it was a cute sight indeed. These pictures ended just before Harry's 10th birthday.

When Harry was done looking at the pictures, he jumped up and ran to give Remus a hug, and then did the same to Sirius.

After everyone left, and Liza and Lainie had gone to bed, Harry sat up in his room and flipped through the books again. He looked up when his door opened, and smiled when Lacey brought him his glass of water. A few minutes later, the door opened again, and a big black dog walked in, and jumped on Harry's bed. The dog circled for a bit, before finally lying down.

Harry grabbed his new stuffed animals, and showed them to Snuffles.

"This is Prongs. He was my dad, but he died. And this one's Moony, he's like my dad, and he likes to play with me. But he has a furry little problem, and sometimes it's difficult to take care of. This one is their friend. His name's Padfoot. He's my new dad. And he likes to stay with Moony when he has to deal with his furry little problem, 'cause it makes it easier for Moony to deal with. I think they're all great friends. Do you think they are?"

Snuffles looked at him, and nodded his head. Harry's arms came around Snuffles' neck, and he hugged him tightly. He then opened the first scrapbook, and leaned against the dog's stomach, so that they both could see the pictures.

They both stayed like that; flipping through pictures of people they could never get back, until Harry started snoring softly. Snuffles nudged the books closed, and curled himself around Harry, so his godson could sleep peacefully.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: It's a little short, and for that I'm sorry. Sorry it has been so long since I last updated. I had a math and Government test, then it was my birthday, and I had to study for the SAT I have to take soon. But updates will be fairly regular from now on. I hope.**

**Sorry about that little mix-up. I picked the wrong part to put in the story, and it really didn't fit. So sorry to anyone who read it and was majorly confused.**

As promised, the next morning, Sirius, Harry, Liza, Lainie, Tonks and Remus went to Diagon Alley. After they left The Leaky Cauldron through the magic arch, Harry looked around him in amazement. He'd been to Diagon Alley before, but the fact that he was here because he was finally going to Hogwarts. Tonks took Liza and Lainie to the ice cream shop, leaving Harry to get his school things with Sirius and Remus.

Their first stop was Madam Malkin's for Harry's school robes. After he got his uniform, they went to Flourish and Blotts, where Harry got all the schoolbooks he'd need. Potage's cauldron shop was next, for Harry's cauldron, Pewter, standard size 2. They went to the apothecary that was next to the cauldron shop to pick up some potion ingredients, both for Harry and Sirius.

Finally, it was time to go to Ollivander's. Harry was excited; he'd been waiting ages to finally get his wand. Remus opted to stay outside, allowing Sirius and Harry to take care of this part of the trip by themselves.

When they walked in, there was no one behind the counter, but they heard a rustling in the back of the store. Before long, a man appeared behind the counter and greeted them. He came over to Harry, already with a wand box in his hand. Harry took the wand, and waved it as he was instructed to, which caused the windows of the shop to explode. Ollivander fixed the windows with a casual wave of his wand, which made Harry curious about whether or not the windows exploding was a common occurrence when new students were finding their wand.

Harry tried out numerous wands, until finally, he began to wonder if maybe he just wasn't going to get a wand at all. That's when Ollivander handed him a box with a very interested look on his face.

When harry took the wand, he felt a warmth flowing through him, and he knew that the wand he was holding was the wand that had chosen him.

"Holly, with a Phoenix tail feather. 11 inches. Nice and supple."

Harry barely heard what Ollivander had said, much ore focused on his new wand. Sirius paid for the wand, and the two of them left the shop.

Remus was waiting for them outside, with a new addition. Harry looked at the snowy owl in the cage. Harry looked at Remus quizzically

"This is the rest of your birthday present, Harry. Her name's Hedwig."  
"Do I get to keep her?"

Remus and Sirius nodded at him, and Harry broke into a huge grin.

"Lets go back to Tonks and your sisters, and we'll go home."

Harry nodded, and took Sirius' hand, and the three made their way back to the ice cream shop. Together, the family made their way back to the house, where the six of them had a nice dinner together, before Remus and Tonks made their way back to their homes.

Sirius tucked Liza and Lainie into bed, and went up to check on Harry. When he entered his godson's room, the light was still on, but Harry was fast asleep. Sirius leaned in to press a kiss to Harry's head, and as he pulled away, he caught sight of something under Harry's pillow.

He chuckled as he pulled Harry's wand out from under his pillow, and placed it on his bedside table. Sirius walked out of the room, and turned off the hallway light.

He made his way to his bedroom, where he laid on the bed, and quickly fell asleep.

**A/N: Hope you liked it. Please R&R!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I know it's short, but the next one should be longer *hopefully*. Anywhoo, hope you enjoy it! And please review, it gives me confidence that my writing is absolutely horrible.**

The rest of Harry's days at home passed quickly. During the days, he played with his sisters and his friends. And his nights were filled with stories, both stories from books, and stories of Sirius and Remus' days at Hogwarts.

The stories made Harry more and more excited to finally go to Hogwarts, and finally, the day arrived and the family made their way to King's Cross station. Tonks met them at the station, and she took Lainie through the barrier, followed by Remus and Liza. Sirius and Harry were last to go through. Sirius could tell that Harry was nervous, so he gave him a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder, before taking his trolley and pushing it through the barrier for him.

When Harry emerged on the platform, Sirius helped him load his things on the train, before giving him a hug.

Harry hugged Remus and Tonks, along with his little sisters. He was about to get on the train, when he turned around and ran back to Sirius. He threw his arms around his godfather's waist, and hugged him tightly, one more time.

"Bye dad. Will you write to me?"  
"Of course I will, Buddy. As often as you want me to."

Harry nodded, and turned back to the train. He went into an empty compartment, and leaned out the window to wave to his family. They waved back, and the train whistle sounded, before it finally started moving away from the platform.

He caught one last look at his family, before they disappeared from sight. He sat in his compartment and was joined not long after by Ron. The boys greeted each other before settling down to play a game of exploding snap. They talked about everything under the sun. From preferred houses (Gryffindor for both) to what they thought would be their favorite subject (Defense against the dark arts.) They talked about their annoying little sisters-who just so happened to be each other's friends. Both boys really did love their sisters, but they thought they were annoying most of the time.

When the trolley came around, they both bought some sweets, and began eating as Ron beat Harry soundly in a game of Wizard's Chess. Just as one of Ron's pieces was taking on of Harry's a girl with bushy hair entered the compartment, asking if they'd seen a toad. She looked at the pieces with disgust (another of Ron's pieces had just captured on of Harry's). The young girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger, and smiled politely as they introduced themselves.

She left to tell the boy that no one had seen his toad, only to re-appear moments later.

"Do you mind if I join you? Neville's being annoying. He lost his toad, and wont stop crying about it."

The boys looked at each other, and nodded. She sat across from them, and the three children began talking amicably.

They learned that she was also a first year, but she was a muggle-born. When she told them this bit of information, she seemed to look at their faces closely, presumably for any signs of disgust. Harry and Ron shrugged, and went back to talking. They both knew of the blood classifications, but their families had engrained in their brains that blood status didn't matter. Besides, Harry knew that his mother was a muggle-born, and that she was also the brightest witch of her class.

Hermione was relieved that they didn't seem to care, and she relaxed with them for the rest of the train ride.

The children took turns telling bits of themselves. When Harry got to the part about _why_ he lived with Sirius, Hermione looked distraught. Ron on the other hand, merely took a rather large bite out of a chocolate frog.

"Did you just hear what he said?!"

"It's ok Hermione, he knows about it. His whole family does."

"Oh. Sorry."  
"'ss ok."

Hermione gave him a look of disgust again, before turning back to Harry. The two talked for a while longer, until a prefect cam to tell them to change into their robes. Hermione left to go to the restroom to change, and the boys remained in the compartment.

Not long after they had changed, they were finally arriving. As Harry got off the train, he heard Hagrid's voice above the noise of the students, directing the first years to the boats.

After Harry had given Hagrid a hug, he climbed into a boat with Ron, Hermione, and Neville, the boy who had lost his toad.

The boats took off across the water, and all the first years were mesmerized.

They turned a corner on the lake, and for the first time, the castle came in to view.

Harry, along with all the other first years gasped at what they saw before them.


	8. Chapter 8

The castle was huge.

That was as simply as Harry could put it. Oh, sure, it was other things as well. It was beautiful, spectacular, and oppulent. But really, the castle was _huge_.

They disembarked the boats, and made thier way into the entry hall of the castle. The first years crowded around the door of the Great Hall, where Harry saw a rather formidable-looking woman. She introduced herself as Professor MacGonnagal, and told the students a few things about the sorting ceremony, before allowing them to enter the Great Hall behind her.

Harry looked around in amazement. There were four huge tables, almost completely filled with students. Harry looked up, and saw the ceiling. It looked exactly like the sky outside, and behind him, he heard Hermione say that the ceiling was bewitched to look like the night sky.

The students stopped before a platform, where an old stool sat with a beat-up hat on it. Professor McGonagall called them up one at a time, before placing the hat on their heads. The hat would think for a while, before yelling out a house name, where the studnet had been sorted.

Before too long, Harry's name was called. He walked forward and sat on the stool, and had the hat placed on his head. The hat hat had barely touched his head before it yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!"

Harry smiled, and made his way over to the Gryffindor table, where he saw Hermione and Ron's brothers. Ron joined them a few moments later.

Harry finally looked up at the staff table, and was surprised when he saw a familiar face. He was just about to tell Ron and Hermione about it, when Professor Dumbledore stood up and made his way to a podium. He began his speech the same way he always did, by telling first years that the forbidden forest was off-limits. He then mentioned that the third-floor corridor was also off-limits to every student.

After this part of his speech, Dumbledore turned to acknowledge the staff table behind him before continuing.

"Unfortunately, Professor Quirrell is unable to join us this year. In his place, please welcome Professor Tonks. She'll be your new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher."

The hall burst in to applause. Fred leaned over to Harry and told him that no one liked Quirrell,but he didn't know much about the new teacher. Harry nodded, and made the decison to keep Tonks' secret to himself.

The feast began, and all the students began eating as though they hadn't eaten all summer.

When the feast finished, Harry made his way out of the Hall following Percy to the Gryffindor common room. Tonks pulled him aside when no one was looking.

"Tonks! I didn't know you were teaching."  
"I figured I would surprise you! Liza and Lainie weren't too please with me though." At this Harry smiled.

"Well, they get to spend more time with Dad and Remus, so I should get to spend more time with you."

Tonks laughed, and gave him a hug. She walked with him to the portrait of the Fat Lady, and told her the password. She gave Harry another hug, Harry."

Harry turned into the common room, and made his way up to his dormitory. When he walked in, he found that Ron was his roommate, and so were Neville, and two other boys named Seamus and Dean.

Harry didn't answer Ron's questions about where he'd been, opting instead to change into his pajamas, and crawl into his bed. When his roommates weren't looking, Harry pulled out his stuffed wolf, dog and stag, before curling up with them and shutting the drapesaround his bed.

He closed his eyes, and drifted off to sleep, dreaming of all the fun adventures awaiting him in his new classes.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it's been so long since I updated. I was having a major writer's block, and I had a bunch of new ideas invade my head, so I had to write them- check out my profile for my new Avengers fics (Shameless plug, I know.)**

**Anywhoo, enjoy and review, please!**

Harry woke up the next morning, and jumped out of bed. He made his way quickly to the attached bathroom and showered before pulling on his new uniform.

When he reentered the bedroom, he saw Ron and Neville were up, and they told him that Seamus and Dean had gone down to breakfast.

Harry made his way out of the room, telling the two that he'd wait for them downstairs.

He sat on a couch by the fire, and was joined shortly after by Hermione, and Neville joined them a few moments after that.

Harry was getting anxious. He wanted to get downstairs, and Ron was taking too long. Finally, he heard loud footsteps on the stairs, and Ron appeared. The four of them left the room and headed downstairs.

Before they entered the Great Hall, they were handed copies of their schedules, and Harry was excited to see that he had double DADA, followed by their first flying lesson.

When he entered the Great Hall, he looked up to the staff table, and noticed that Tonks wasn't sitting with the rest of the teachers. He was slightly concerned, before he remembered the times that Tonks had spent the night; she would come down to breakfast as everyone else was finishing, and she'd still be in pajamas, so he supposed it was good that she wasn't there yet.

They sat down at the Gryffindor table and began selecting food to eat. Harry tried to hide a smile as Ron piled his plate with food, but failed when Hermione shot him a look of disgust mixed with horror. Before she could say anything, they heard a screech as the post owls flew into the hall.

Harry didn't pay them much mind, until two stopped by his plate. He recognized one as Sirius' owl, and the other as Tonks'. He thought it was strange for Tonks to be owling him something, but he was used to her doing strange things.

He removed the letters from the owls, allowing them to fly off. Before he actually opened the letters, he caught sight of the remembral that Neville's grandmother had sent him.

Harry didn't know Neville's family well, but he knew that his parents had been best friends with his parents and Remus and Sirius. On the occasion that Sirius or Remus mentioned his parents in a story from their Hogwarts days, they'd become sad- much like thy used to when they talked about Lily and James, until Harry and his sisters forced so many stories out of them that they weren't quite as sad. Because of their reaction, Harry just figured that they too had died, just as his parents had.

He tore himself away from his thoughts, and opened Tonks' letter.

_Harry-  
I noticed that you were in my first class today, and double, no less! I figured I'd invite you up to my classroom before classes started, so we could catch up. Just come on up if you'd like, but if you don't I'll just see you in class!  
-Tonks_

Harry smiled at Tonks' letter, and decided that he'd go visit, at least for a little while.

He opened Sirius' letter next, and set the inserted parchment aside.

_Harry-  
I wanted to wish you luck on your first day at Hogwarts. I expect you've noticed that you have a certain new DADA teacher, and I just ask that you try not to let her blow anything up. If she gets hurt, 'Dromeda will kill me.  
Liza and Lainie miss you terribly, but I'll let you read the letter they sent along with mine.  
Send me a letter when you get done with all your classes and tell me all about your day._

_I love you, Buddy.  
-Sirius_

Harry smiled at his father's comments about Tonks, but he knew that there was a chance she'd blow something up, even if she was the youngest person to finish Auror school in the last century.

He turned his attention to the last piece of parchment, smiling when he saw both his sisters' handwriting

_Harry!  
I miss you. __**We both do!**__ And we can't wait until you have stories to tell us like Daddy does! __**But don't get in too much trouble, Remus wouldn't like it. **__He'd be fine with it, he was a marauder! __**Whatever, jut don't get into too much trouble. **__But make sure you say hi to Tonks for us! __**We miss her too!  
**__Love __**you,  
**__Liza __**and Lainie**_

He smiled at his sisters. They were best friends, but they competed at everything, apparently, that extended to writing letters.

"Secret admirers, Harry?"  
"Huh? Oh, no, just a very good friend, my dad, and my little sisters."  
"I thought your dad was dead, Harry." Neville interjected.

Ron and Hermione shot Neville a look, but Harry smiled at him. He'd been expecting this,

"My dad is dead. But my godfather had raised me since my parents died, and I was young, so I just started calling him dad."  
"Sorry." Neville mumbled.

"Don't worry about it."  
Neville smiled slightly, and went back to his breakfast. Taking a look at the watch he was wearing- just a little thing Sirius had given him- he saw that if he didn't leave now, he wouldn't have much time to visit Tonks before class started.

"I'm gonna run up to the tower and put some stuff away. I'll meet you at DADA, alright?"  
They nodded, and he made his way out of the hall.

He knew roughly where her classroom was, and on the one occasion that he got lost, the portraits were very helpful, and led him to his destination.

He opened the door slightly, and stepped inside. Tonks was sitting at her desk, and looked up when the door opened.

"Harry!"  
"Hi Tonks."

She stood up and made her way over to him, and gave him a hug.

"You enjoying the castle so far?"  
"Tonks, I've been here for a day."  
She laughed at that, and harry made his way over to a table with four seats at the front, dropping his bag on the floor.

"Can I ask you a question, Tonks?"  
"Shoot." She smiled

"What are Dad and Remus going to do about his fury little problem?"  
Tonks laughed at his terminology, "They thought about it, they really did. I almost didn't come, but then Lacey said she would watch the girls."

Harry could picture the house elf that absolutely loved him and his sisters almost demanding that Tonks go to Hogwarts, even if it was out of character for a house elf.

Harry nodded, and went to stand next to Tonks' desk, looking at what she'd been going through when he walked in.

"I got a letter from dad today."  
"Oh? What could he have possibly written about, you left yesterday!"  
Harry smiled while Tonks laughed

"He just said he missed me, and that he wanted to wish me luck. Oh, and I have to write him tonight. He mentioned one other thing too…"  
Tonks looked up quizzically, wondering what else was in the letter.

"Oh?"  
"Yeah. He told me to make sure that you didn't blow anything up, because your mom would be mad at him…"  
Tonks laughed at the look on Harry's face, as though he was terrified that she would be mad at him.

"Well, he has a point." She joked.

Harry smiled at her but couldn't say anything else, because he heard footsteps and voices in the hall. Instead, he turned around and made his way back to his seat.

"Harry?" Tonks said softly

"Yeah?"  
"Do you want people to know that we're friends?"  
"I don't know. Are we really friends?"  
"Of course! But we'll both be professional, no matter what you decide, ok? But it is up to you to decide."  
Harry nodded again, and took his seat. Students began pouring into the classroom, and harry signaled to Ron, Hermione, and Neville to sit next to him. They made their way to the front, and Hermione looked very pleased to have a seat at the front.

Tonks waited for everyone to get settled, and as Harry watched her, he noticed for the first time that her hair wasn't bubblegum pink, nor had it been the night before. Instead, her hair was a simple blonde, and her eyes were a bright blue. He figured she was going to try to surprise them with her morphing, and he looked forward to seeing their faces.

When everyone was finally settled in, Tonks stepped out from behind her desk.

"Good morning, class."  
A chorus of 'morning's answered her. She smiled at them, trying to put them at ease.

"My name is Professor Tonks, and I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Now, a few rules for my classroom. One: If you're more than 5 minutes late, you get detention, more detention the later into my class that you arrive. Two: home work must be turned in when it's due, if it's late, you'll receive detention, and possibly, no grade. Three, and this is the most important: Have fun."

Her eyes twinkled at the last part, and Harry knew from the look in her eyes that this was going to be a great year.

"What makes you qualified to teach us?"  
"Name?"  
"Draco Malfoy."  
Harry noticed Tonks' cringe, but she did well hiding it, masking it from everyone else.

"Well, Mr. Malfoy, I'll tell you. First: I'm the youngest person to complete the Auror training program in the last century, at least."  
"That's nothing special."  
Tonks sighed, "Name?"  
"Crabbe."  
"Well, Mr. Crabbe, you may have a point. It's not too terribly difficult to complete Auror training, but it's much more difficult to do it when you're 21, and even more difficult to do it, and finish being Mad-Eye Moody's protégé."  
"I still don't see how that make you qualified."  
Tonks was starting to get annoyed, and harry could tell. She had the same look on her face that she got when he or his sisters did something after she told them not to.

"Name?"  
"Goyle."  
"Mr. Goyle, I'll tell you exactly why I'm qualified. But first, the next person to interrupt me will get a month detention, with Filch. Anyone care to interrupt?"  
Nobody said a word, a smirk tugged at her lips, but Tonks did her best to keep it hidden.

"Good. Now, I'll tell you the main reason that I'm qualified to teach you. And if you're lucky, I'll show you my special little trick."  
Here, she briefly caught Harry's eye, and he did his best not to laugh. He knew exactly what she was planning on doing.

Tonks sat on the edge of her desk, facing the students.

"Now, I'll continue my story. I've already told you that my surname is Tonks, but what I didn't tell you was what my mother's surname is, or was."

She paused for dramatic effect, laughing inwardly at the looks on the students' faces.

"My mother is Andromeda Tonks, nee Black. That's right, I'm part of the House of Black."  
She said this last bit while looking directly at Malfoy, letting him know that they're related.

"While some of you are undoubtedly worried, don't be. My mother left her family behind, along with another, somewhat famous, member of the Black family."  
A girl to Harry's right raised her hand tentatively

"Yes?" Tonks asked

"Who was the other person?"  
"Name?"  
"Lavender Brown."  
"Well, Ms. Brown, since you asked so nicely, I'll tell you. The other person was Sirius Black. Now, while you might think that you don't recognize the name, I assure you that all the professors that have been here a sufficient number of years remember him quite clearly.  
But that's not relevant to why I'm qualified to teach you. What is, is the fact that my whole family is known in the Dark Arts circles, even if they deny it."  
Again, another pointed look was sent at Malfoy.

"In fact, my dear Aunt Bella wanted me to join the family."  
Harry heard the sarcasm dripping off her words, and he also noticed the way Malfoy's face changed; he'd just figured out how they were related, clearing away any doubt he'd had.

Tonks shot Harry a brief look, silently wondering if she should show off her morphing. In response, Harry smiled slightly.

"But, the real reason I managed to complete training so easily, is because of this."  
She stood up, and screwed up her face. Most of the students laughed at her expression, but Harry smiled to himself, knowing what was coming.

The laughing died down as soon as her hair began changing color and length. It shot back into her head, and turned into a vibrant shade of pink. There were gasps around the classroom, and even Malfoy, Crabbe and Goyle seemed impressed.

"I don't see what that's got to do with anything, it's clearly just a spell." Came a voice from the back of the room.

Tonks opened her eyes, not even bothering to reply. Instead, she morphed into a taller form of herself, and grew her hair back out while it turned blood red.  
"I assure you, this is no spell."  
"What is it then?" Hermione asked timidly

Tonks smiled at the girl, noting that Harry had asked her to join him, and therefor must be friends with her.  
"It's what happens when you're a metamorphmagus."  
There was confused silence, and Tonks sighed.

"Does anybody know what a metamorphmagus is?"  
Harry looked around, and saw that no one was raising their hand, so he decided to answer her question.

He slowly raised his hand

"Name?"

Harry smiled slightly, but answered anyways "A metamorphmagus is a person who can change their appearance at will. It's not something you can learn; it's something that is born. They're also very rare."  
Tonks smiled at him, "Correct. 15 points to Gryffindor."

The rest of the class was spent describing everything they were going to learn that year, and Tonks allowed them 5 minutes at the end of class. Somewhere during the class, people had begun figuring out that Tonks and Harry knew each other. They weren't really keeping it a secret, and Harry found it difficult not to laugh at her reactions to things. So when the rest of the class was packing up, he walked up to where she was standing next to her desk, and hugged her. She was surprised at first, but she hugged him back quickly.

"I don't think I care if they know." He whispered.

Tonks looked down at him, and smiled. She leaned in and whispered into his ear

"Good, 'cause we both know what I'm like with secrets."  
He laughed, and went back to his friends.

Just before the bell rang, signaling the dismissal of the students, Tonks called out Malfoy's name.

"Malfoy!"  
The boy turned around, a cocky look on his face

"Yeah?"  
"When you write home to tell your parents that your cousin is your teacher, make sure to say hi to your mum for me. I haven't seen Aunt Cissy since Aunt Bella decided Hufflepuffs didn't make for good dark wizards."  
Malfoy's face paled slightly, while Tonks winked at Harry, causing him to smile, and attempt to hide his laughter.

The bell rang, and they made their way to the Quidditch pitch, excited to have their first flying lesson.

While they were walking, they caught sight of Malfoy yet again, still looking as pale as he did after Tonks told him to tell his mother hello.

It was definitely going to be a good year.

**Well, there you go. I don't know how accurate the information about Tonks and being an Auror is, but I don't particularly care, no one ever said it had to be completely true.**

**Also, sorry, I got kind of carried away with Tonks explaining her qualifications.**

**Reviews are wonderful. You should write one. :)**


	10. Note

**I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while! I swear I haven't forgotten about this story, but whenever I try to write part of it, it comes out forced and awkward, and you guys deserve better than that.  
I might have to remove one or two of the most recent chapters, because the way I've been writing it, this story will last forever. So I'm going to play around with a few things, but if I take something out, I'll make sure I put it in with whatever I'm replacing it with.  
So bear with me please, I promise I'll have a new chapter up eventually. You're all fabulous people, and I love you all. :)**


End file.
